Silence
by animevampire17
Summary: She's pretty, mute, the new girl at school, and the most popular boy likes her. Sounds good, until someone tries to interevene. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All credit of the plot goes to its rightful creator: 'Legionary Prime'. R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

# Silence #  
The flames enveloped everything around her, yet, she didn't move an inch or even scream for that matter. The girl simply stood there and watched. She had seen enough and was ready to become the next victim of the horrible fire. Before she could become engulfed by the heat, a pair of cool arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her out through the window. The blonde's eyes grew wide when she realized that death was no longer in her reach and the pretty flames were far from her reach. She wanted to scream in pleas to be returned to her doom, but when she opened her mouth, silence followed. It was as if a door had been shut. The door which lead to unspoken truths.

This had occured when the girl was six. Now, she's sixteen and lives with her godfather, Jiraya. Naruko was a sweet girl, pretty too. She had long blonde hair, blue topaz eyes, perfectly muscular legs, deep seductive curves, and her monther's stunning facial features. She was every guys dream, but there was one drawback: she was mute.

"Naruko!" Jiraya called. Slowly sitting up, she made two small raps on the wall to announce she awake before jumping into the shower. High school wasn't easy for the girl. She had people make fun of her because she wasn't able to reply or even rat them out to a teacher. To the girl, being mute sucked, but being alive was worse. Naruko had been hiding an incredibly dark secret since that day ten years prior and that secret caused her to have a reaccuring nightmare.

Things were supposed to be looking up now that they moved. Jiraya wanted Naruko to have a fresh start, so they moved and he enrolled her to a new school where she would make new friends. Still, Naruko was incedibly smart and kind, so making friends should be easy. Oh, and yes, she can get agressive when provoked. All-in-all she would make a great friend.

"Hurry or you'll be late!" Jiraya called out. Naruko rolled her eyes as she yanked on a clean pair of skinny jeans and a tank top and pulled her hair into high ponytails. Using the make-up products that Jiraya bought her, shr used foundation to conceal the burn marks on her face. "Naru!" Jiraya called, yet again. Naruko ran down the stairs and smiled at her godfather. "Alright, lets go." He suggested and they made their way toward the car.

Naruko was tense in the passengers seat next to Jiraya the entire way to the school. He could practically taste the girl's nerves on , so he feared swallowing. After ten minutes of silence, the car finally came to a stop in the school parking lot. Jiraya watched the teeb look upon the school in horror as she bit her lower lip.

"You'll do fine," he assured her as he hugged her. Naruko nodded and made her way up the stairs and into her new school.

"Greetings, everyone. I am happy to present our new student, Naruko. She doesn't know her way around the school yet and she is a little different, but respect her just as you respecet everyone else. The girl has had a rough childhood and is sensitive. Your words can become knives quickly to her, so I am telling you now: respect her or I promise you that I will not respect you." The teacher warned. At this, the most popular, yet anti-social, boy in the class looked up and paid attention.

"Isn't it illegal to threaten your students?" Sasuke asked, causing Sakura to bat her lashes while all the other girls squealed.

"Isn't it also illegal to harass your peers?" The teacher countered and Sasuke smirked.

"Touché," Sasuke replied. The sound of heals hitting the cool granit floors caused everyone to quiet down. Heals? Well, Jiraya did shop for taking a deep breath, Naruko made a soft rap on the classroom door, which wad opened by a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with black hair and red spiral eyes.

"Are you Naruko?" The teacher asked in bewilderment of the young teen's beauty. Naruko smiled and nodded. "Well, you can call me Kurenai and I will be your teacher. I already told the class that you were coming, so your safe there. Come in, find yourself a seat, and make yourself comfortable, okay?" Kurenai assured her and Naruko nodded. "If there is anything you require, ask me. And if someone is bugging you, tell me and I'll handle it my way." Kurenai told her and Naruko simply nodded.

"Is that the new student, Kurenai? Shouldn't you share her with the class and not keep her to yourself?" Ino's voice rang. Kurenai grit her teeth before turning to look at the girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes that are just as pale.

"I am simply speaking with her first. Now, do me a favor and shut your mouth, Ino, before I give you detention for speaking out of term." Kurenai snapped and Ino scowl as she sat back down. Sasuke merely chuckled at the girl's displeasure, but shut up when he saw a piece of bright sun blonde hair. Something in the boy told him that the girl outside was worth the long hours of school with his crazy fan girls.

"Bring her in, Kurenai. She's new and your lecturing her already? Rude, much?" . Kurenai look at Naruko who merely shrugged.

"Well, it seems they really want to see you. Please come in, Naruko." Kurenai caved and Naruko entered the class. At the moment she walked in, Sasuke became frozen in place. A statue struck by cupids arrow. He was more than happy to know he would be going to the same school with the Goddess of his Heart for the rest of high school... 


	2. Chapter 2

# Silence #  
Sasuke smiled as the gorgeous girl took the empty seat behind him. The soft scent of cherry bloosom, peach, and jasmine combined filled his senses when she walked passed him. It was strange, but he wanted open every window to have her scent wrap around him.

"Hello, I'm Sas-." Sasuke said, turning to greet Naruko, but shut up when their eyes connected. Her sweet blue topaze eyes bore into his deadly onyx eyes. Their connection was romantic, but didn't last considering she turned away. After recovering himself, Sasuke tried again . "Anyway, my name is Sasuke and I wanted to know if it would be okay with you if I show you around school." Sasuke suggested and Naruko bit her lower lip and pulled out a little white board, a black dry erase marker, and a board eraser from her bag.

"I would truly love that, Sasuke, but may I ask: are you okay with me being mute?" Naruko wrote, then showed Sasuke.

"Your mute? I don't see why I would't be okay with that. Hundreds of people - all over the world - are mute. Not being able to speak means your even more special and desireable than a few moments ago." Sasuke admitted and Naruko smiled. She quickly erased her board and began to write again.

"Thank you, Sasuke. So it seems pervy sage was right. This move really was a good thing." Naruko wrote. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, grabbed a paper from his folder, and began to write before passing it to Naruko.

"We're never too old for notes." her. Naruko smiled and pulled out a pencil from her pencil pouch. Sasuke had asked her who 'pervy sage' was.

"He is my godfather and the only family that I have left." Naruko replied.

"What happened to your parents?" Sasuke looked back to ask and a quick flash of the memory from ten years prior hit Naruko so hard that she jumped in her seat. That one small flash was all it took for the blonde to run right out of the classroom.

"Sasuke!"Kurenai called. Sasuke turned to look ar his teacher, then turned away.

"I'm going after her!" Sasuke announced, then ran after the girl. As he ran, he realized that her parents were a strong taboo subject for her. "Naruko!" Sasuke screamed as he ran through the halls. "That's it!" Sasuke exclaimes as he realized where she had gone.

"Sasuke!" Kakkashi called. Sasuke stopped and lookes back at him. "Your going the wrong way. The blonde that you search for is in the greenhouse." corrected.

"How'd you know I was following a blonde?" Sasuke asked. Kakkashi merely shrugged and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him. "Creepy old man." Sasuke murmured before heading toward the greenhousr. Juse as Kakkashi said, Naruko was there, near the roses. "I'm happy I found you," Sasuke admitted and the blonde looked back at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Write for me." Sasuke requested, grabbing a clipboard with paper and a pencil from the desk that the caretaker of the greenhouse used.

"Like what?" She wrote.

"Were you born unable to talk?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruko wrote.

"Did you just lose it out of the blue?" He continued.

"No," Naruko wrote.

"Was a traumitizing event?" He pesterested and Naruko groaned.

"You ask too many questions like a cop." Naruko wrote, underlining 'too many' twice.

"Bingo!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Parents are a taboo and your traumitized, meaning that something bad happened to your parents long ago that left you unable to speak." Sasuke said, putting together a part of Naruko's strange puzze.

"Your too smart for your own good..." Was all she wrote before getting up and walking away. Sasuke smirked in triumph before continuing to follow the stunning blonde.

"I bet your voice is pretty. I want to hear it and I swear that I will." Sasuke swore and Naruko froze and gawked at him. "I will be the one to draw a sound from in between those sexy pink lips." Sasuke proclaimed then walked off. Naruko merely stood there, shock clear on her face. Never had she met a more interesting young man.

"Naruko!" Kurenai called as she ran over to the blonde, who looked around confused. "I got so worried. Where is Sasuke? I'm going to make that boy pay for making you cry," Kurenai growled.

"In the end, he made her smile." A tired voice stated. The two females turned their head in the direction of the voice. Kurenai smiled while Naruko cocked her head in confusion.

"Naruko, this is Shikamaru, a very lazy, yet intelligent, boy." Kurenai introduced. Naruko would have giggled, but she couldn't. Instead, she smiled as she shook hands with the boy. "He may not look it, but he's the person to turn to when you need help or just a friend." Kurenai explained and Shikamaru scoffed. Honestly, Naruko felt as if her teacher was giving the boy too much credit.

"Let the girl speak, Kurenai." Shikamaru groaned and Naruko tensed as Kurenai frowned.

"She can't," Kurenai stated. Naruko grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote on the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry, Kurenai. Just trust Sasuke." Was what she wrote. Kurenai smiled and embraced the blonde while Shikamaru leaned back against a random lock with a laugh.

"So, Uchiha promised to have you talking again, huh? How uncharateristic of him." Shikamaru stated with a yawn.

"He's just kind," Naruko wrote on the back of her hand.

"Or our boy has finally found what he's been looking for all these years." Shikamaru recoiled and Kurenai gasped.

"Do you mean that?" Kurenai questioned. Shikamaru simply nodded. The two looked back at Naruko, who simply cocked her head in confusion... 


	3. Chapter 3

# Silence #  
Jiraya waited in the car, pencil in his mouth as he rested his head back on the seat. Currently, the said 'pervy sage' was pondering on how to start the first chapter of his newest book, or novel as he called it. Pervert. Its nothing but a series of porn put into paper. What a disappointment. A soft rap on the passengers window pulled the man back into reality and he smirked at what he saw. Standing next to Naruko was a boy with ebony hair and eyes to match.

"Whose you're friend?" Jiraya asked. Naruko pulled out a white board and marker from the dashboard.

"His name is Sasuke. Oh, and stop having visuals of he and I. Your drooling..." Naruko wrote while glaring at him. Sasuke chuckled, for he had read what Naruko wrote.

"Anyway, I got to go. See you tomorrow, Naruko." He added, kissed her forehead, and walked off. Naruko put a finger on her forehead and smiled wider than ever. Jiraya chuckled and watched with a grin as Naruko got into the car with a dreamy face.

"Okay, well, I think now is the best time to tell you that your godmother is back from her gambling trip. Also, she lost." Jiraya informed and the blonde beside him tensed. Oh, no. Tsunade...

Sasuke, on the other hand, was driving home with the windows down and the music blaring. He was trully happy that he didn't chose to move when he was given the option at the beginning of the year. His parents? Well, just like Naruko, Sasuke doesn't have any. They were killed in a car accident when he was younger, and his elder brother, Itachi, was going to college in another state. To sum it up, he was utterly alone.

"Sasuke!" Someone called. Sasuke looked out of the passengers window and saw Sakura and Ino driving beside him in a pink mercedes. Ew. That's all bad.

"Pay attention to the road, Sakura." Sasuke ordered as he looked forward.

"But we want to look at you." Ino complained and Sakura agreed. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and kept driving, yet, the girls kept screaming out his name and calling to him, so he put the volume up on the radio.

"Sasuke, don't be like that!" Sakura cried and Sasuke pulles into his driveway with Sakura's car in tow. "Why do you always ignore us when you know that we, or I, love you so dang much?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"I don't ignore you. If I ignored you, Sakura, I wouldn't speak to you. I'll try my hardest to avoid you, but in the end we talk about your pointless self-absorbed problems." Sasuke stated and Sakura gasped while Ino giggled. "The same goes for you, Ino." Sasuke added and Ino shut up.

"If you push everyone away, you'll never find love." Sakura stated, trying hard to play the role of cupid. Sasuke merely arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Your right, and that's why I'm not pushing Naruko away." He declared.

"What?" Both girls screamed in absolute unison.

"You heard me. Well, I'm going to head inside now, so please do get off my property before I am forced to call the cops again." Sasuke warned and walked inside, leaving the girls behind with jaws dropped.

As for Naruko, well she was clawing at the door hinges so she wouldn't go inside as Jiraya tried to pull her in. The sound of a sake bottle braking caused Naruko to jump and lose her grip, meaning, Jiraya got her inside. As soon as he closed the door, a sake bottle came flying through the air and almsot hit Naruko, but missed and hit the wall.

"That better not be you, Jiraya!" Tsunade screamed, sending shiver down Naruko's spine while Jiraya ran away. "Why don't I hear an answ-!" Tsunade started, but shut up when she saw Naruko. "Naruko!" Tsunade screamed as she ran over and tackled the girl, suffocating Naruko with her huge boobs.

"I feel your pain," Shizune said as she walked into the room. Shizune was a close family friend who went everywhere with Tsunade. "How was school?" She asked as Naruko finally shoved Tsunade away her her. Naruko replied with a thumbs up and a huge grin. "That's good. Did you make any new friends?" Shizune continued as Tsunade tried to get back up. Naruko nodded, then assisted in helping Tsunade stand. "Naruko!" Shizune called as she tossed her a pen. Naruko caught it, smiled, and write on her arm.

"I met a boy named Sasuke. He's really sweet." Naruko wrote up her front arm.

"A boy?" Shizune asked and Tsunade's eyes snapped open.

"You have a boyfriend?" The drunken blonde screamed and Naruko cringed and shook her head. "Then what is talk about a boy. There scumb that are only good for sex. Besides, they all just want to get inside your pants. Naruko, your not knocked up, right?" Tsunade questioned and Naruko glared as she shook her head. Shizune frowned in disappointment and walked over and grabbed Tsunade.

"C'mon, Lady Tsunade, time for a nap." Shizune said as she dragges Tsunade away.

"Lady? Do I look old to you?" Tsunade argued. Naruko sighed and looked outside. The sun was setting, making the clouds turn a brilliant shade of orange as the sky grew a tad darker.

"Great day for a walk in the park, huh?" Jiraya asked as he walked over to Naruko. She smiled and grabbed her coat. "Where are you going?" Pervy sage asked in astonishment as Naruko opened the front door.

"To the park!" She wrote on her hand, then ran off. Jiraya blinked and bit his lower lip. I hope nothing goes wrong, Jiraya thought before returning to his room. As for Naruko, she made it to the park and was swaying back and forth on a swing.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Came an ominous voice. Naruko immediately got up and looked around in fear. "Aw, are you scared? Well, you can scream, but no one will hear you." The voice continued. More than anything, Naruko really wish she could have screamed when someone came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Can I try her out first?" The one holding Naruko asked. Naruko watched as someone walked out from in between the trees in front of her. It was a man with bleached blonde hair and black eyes.

"No, I want to have some fun with this one. Strange, she isn't even making a sound." The man with the blonde stated as he ran his hand up and down Naruko's thigh, then let it wonder slowly up her shirt. Naruko shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out the mens voices. What happened next, is something you have to read to believe... 


	4. Chapter 4

# Silence #  
Sasuke came out from the trees and tackled the man who stood in front of Naruko. As for the guys who was holding Naruko, he tossed her onto the ground and ran to join the fight. Naruko watched in bewilderment as Sasuke fought for her safety. After five minutes, the two guys were unconcious and Sasuke had a busted lip.

"Naruko!" He called, ran over and embraced her. Naruko smiled at the warmth that Sasuke's body heat brought. It was strange, but she felt safe in his arms. "Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away and Naruko shook her head. "Let's get going before those two wake up." Sasuke suggested and picked Naruko up into his arms, causing her to blush. "Don't worry, Naru. I got you," he assures her and she smiled as he took her to the car.

"How'd you find me?" Naruko wrote, finding room on her arm. Sasuke chuckles and froze when he noticed his name in the palm of her hand.

"Were you talking about me with someone?" Sasuke asked and Naruko looked at the writing on her arms and nodded. "Really? I feel special if I got your arm." Sasuke admitted and Naruko smiled. "There is some paper in the dashboard, but I don't have a pen and I really want to know what the person you were talking to said about me." Sasuke complained and Naruko popped out her pen and Sasuke chuckled.

"Just don't laugh." Naruko wrote and Sasuke nodded. She wrote what happened with Shikamaru and Kurenai, then wrote what happened with Shizune and Tsunade. (Chapters two and three) Sasuke ended up laughing at what Tsunade said about guys and Naruko being pregnant. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" Naruko wrote with a pout.

"Okay, I'm sorry. So, where do you live?" Sasuke asked, not really wanting to seperate but knowing that her family might be worries.

"Can you drop me off at the mall? I need a new white board." Naruko wrote and Sasuke nodded.

"I'll wait here." Sasuke assures her as he parked. Naruko nodded and ran inside. The man behind the counter in the store Naruko bought her boards beamed in joy.

"Naruko, the shipment I ordered for you just arrived today!" He said as he pulles out a box from a bag and then grabbed two things from inside the box. "Here we go." He said as he wrappes the choker with a heart speaker in fron around Naruko's neck and started typing on the mini keyboard.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruko!" A girly voice came from the speaker, causing Naruko to jump.

"So?" The man pestered and Naruko frowned. It was a sweet gesture, but Naruko wanted her real voice and not some computerized one.

"Naruko," Sasuke whispered to himself as he waited in the car. The sound of the girl's name sent goosebumps crawling up his arm in delight. The sound of tapping on his passengers side window caused him to jump and laughed when he realized it was Naruko, new white board in hand and some kind of miniature keyboard in the other. "What's with the keyboard?" Sasuke askes as she got in and Naruko started typing.

"The old man knows my weaknesses." Came from the little heart speaker on Naruko's neck, making Sasuke jump.

"That's cool." He stated and Naruko rolled her eyes.

"No, not really. Its kind of scary." She typed and the voice said aloud.

"Well, its better than writing." Sasuke stated and Naruko shook her head. "Why?" Sasuke asked and Naruko started typing.

"Because I prefer people hear my voice. The writing thing allows to do so that more than anything else. When I use this thing, they hear a fake computerized woman, but when I write, they see something that comes from me. If I had to chose between this and a typewrite, this would be my choice. But of the option was between this and my natural penmanship, then I chose the bored." Narko explained and Sasuke smiled.

"Still, it would be much easier if you used this for now. Well, until I help you get your voice back." Sasuke said and Naruko smiled.

"Shikamaru said that I was what you've been searching for. I want to know, what did he mean?" She asked and looked at Sasuke with curious eyes.

"I can't really explain it. Its rather hard to understand. You see, I lost my parents in a car accident, but my mother told me that she wanted me to grow up and find somebody to love me the way she loved my father. Ever since that day, I acted cold toward people, but was still searching. At last, I thought Sakura would be the one and I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, when you suddenly appeared. I felt as if I was looking upon an angel. What Shikamaru meant is that your the one I want to share my life with. Naruko, for me, it was love at first sight. I never saw anyone more beautiful than you." Sasuke admitted and Naruko blushed and started typing.

"That's so sweet, Sasuke, but I don't know how to reply. Lets start with friends and let the rest fall into place for now." Came from the choker and Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruko's hand.

"That sounds perfect," he said and Naruko smiled. After Sasuke dropped Naruko off, she had a lot of explaining to do and Jiraya and Tsunade were no where near happy with the park incident.

"We should call the cops," Tsunade suggested and Jiraya shook his head.

"For what? Naruko is safe and that's all that matters. Besides, Sasuke is always around to protect her now." Jiraya noted and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I love that device you got. Are you going to start using it?" Jiraya asked. Naruko ran her fingers over the heart, remembering what Sasuke had said, and nodded... 


	5. Chapter 5

# Silence #  
Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm and he tried to shove her off as Naruko walked into class. At the moment Sasuke spotted Naruko, he shoved Sakura so hard that she slid across the tile floor and stared at him in shock, but Sasuke wasn't even paying the slightest attention to her. In irritation, Sakura followed his gaze and gasped when she saw that he was staring at Naruko. Naruko blushed and walked over to her seat behind Sasuke.

"Hey, Naru, so you took my advice and are using the choker, huh?" Sasuke pointed out as he took his seat and Naruko nodded.

"I think I've gotten used to it," Naruko typed and the speaker spoke.

"That's great. Anyway, our lessons on getting you to talk starts today. Meet me at the library during lunch." Sasuke said and Naruko bit her lower lip. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I kind of made plans to hang out with Shikamaru and his girlfriend during lunch. You should join us. I would be really happy if you did." Naruko offered and Sasuke smiled.

"I'd be happy to," he replied. Sakura, who was watching from a distance, grit her teeth and clenched her fist in absolute and utter jealousy.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked as she walked over and sat on top of a random desk while looking at Sakura. Sakura was red with fury and she had a vein popping out in her forehead. "Ew. Your mad face so isn't sexy." Ino commented and Sakura rolled her eyes and took a deep breath in order to relax.

"I'm pissed because of something big." Sakura growled and Ino cocked her head.

"Really? What?" She asked interest.

"Sasuke and thay freaky new girl with no voice have been spending a lot of time together and she is now Sasuke's center if attention. I hate that stupid bitch. How dare she take Sasuke from me." Sakura growled under her breath and Ino narrowed her eyes and looked over at Sasuke and Naruko. Sasuke had been laughing about something while Naruko smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I got to see this for myself." Ino stated and then got up and walked over to the two people who were just having a pleasant conversation.

"What do you want, Ino?" Sasuke asked, voice dipped in venom. Ino gulped, looked over at Naruko, and was about to slap her when Sasuke grabbrd her wrist. "What the hell is wrong with you? What did Naruko ever do to you, Ino?" Sasuke screamed as Naruko sat in absolute shock.

"She is stealing all your attention from the rest of us. It just isn't fair." Ino complained and Sasuke grew very angry.

"That's it? That's your reason for trying to slap Naruko? Are you fucking stupid or just plane crazy? I don't get it. Why can't you just be a little more like Sakura over therw and stay the fuck out of my business because no one ever asked for your damn opinion. I can give all my attention to whomever I chose!" Sasuke screamed and Ino frowned. Sasuke was right. Wait, be like Sakura? The boy must have some serious screws lose if he wanted anyone to be like her of all people. Ino looked back at Sakura who merely smirked and then put on an innocent look as she walked over to them.

"Yea, Ino, chill. Naruko isn't doing anything wrong to us. She just wants to make friends and if Sasuke accepts her then we should, too. Hi, Naruko, I'm Sakura." Sakura greeted and Naruko smiled and shook Sakura's extended hand. "It must suck to be unable to talk." Sakura said, acting as if she understood.

"Please, she's probably labeled under handicap." Ino hissed and Sakura spun around and slapped her straight scross the face before Sasuke could argue. Everyone watched on awe as Sakura hoisted Ino off t he ground, roughly.

"Sasu, Naruko, I'm sorry, but your going to have to excuse us while I have a little chat with my friend here." Sakura excused herself and then walked off, Ino in tow.

"What the hell was that for?" Ino growled and Sakura shoved her against a locker with a smirk.

"I think I found a way to have all of this work to my advantage. Naruko is now the one I absoultely must defend." Sakura stated, pulled away with her gead high and an over confident smile on her face.

"I'm going to laugh when all of this backfires." Ino said and Sakura yanked her hair and yanked her to the ground, causing Ino to scream.

"Shut up, you little blonde twit. This isn't going to backfire. Atleast I'm not currently on Sasuke's shit list." Sakura sneered and then walked off, leaving Ino to gawk. "Sasuke!" Sakura called as she ran back into the class. Sasuke smiled

"I'm sorry about all, Sakura. Where is Ino?" Sasuke asked and Sakura.

"Probably off somewhere pulling her hair up." Sakura said and Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Inside joke," she added, then walked over to Naruko.

"Hi, Naruko. I'm so sorry about all that retarded high school drama. Are you okay?" Sakura asked and Naruko nodded with a smile. "That's great. I hope you can put all this aside and still be my friend, but I totally understand if you don't want to." Sakura said and Narko smiled.

"Of course she wants to, Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura squeal in joy and embraced Naruko in a tight hug, smirking darkly while no one was looking... 


	6. Chapter 6

# Silence #  
"Touch her and I'll beat you like a fucking drumb." Sakura warned and Temari rolled her eyes.

"Still running your fucking pointless mouth, aren't you, Sakura? I'm not going to fucking hurt her, dipshit Naruko is my friend, too, so back off, drama queen." Temari hissed and Naruko blinked

"Fuck you, bitch." Sakura growled.

"Enough!" Sasuke exclaimed as he walked over to the three girls. Naruko ran over and stood behind him, feeling as if she was the cause of all this. "Jeez, I leave you three alone for three minutes to go find Shikamaru and Gaara and you guys are already fighting. C'mon, Sakura, Temari, I know that you two are more mature than that." Sasuke scold and Temari glared.

"Sakura fucking started it. I was going to give Naruko a hug when she suddenly pushed me away and practically bit my fucking head off with her venom covered cursing." Temari argued and Sasuke sighed. Naruko frowned in dismay and Shikamaru and Garra put a hand on each of her shoulders amd pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Hey, Naruko. How's everything?" Shikamaru asked. Natuko smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"That's great. We don't like seeing our girl down in the dumps." Garra added and Naruko smiled at him while ruffing up his hair. Shikamaru walked over and kissed Temari while Garra held Naruko close to him by the waist. Sakura, watching the two, smirked and ran over and linked arms witg Sasuke.

"Let's go get lunch!" She said and then started walking. The others followed close behind as Sakura clung to Sasuke and acted all sweet and innocent.

"Naruko, are they going out?" Temari asked, shoving Garra aside. Naruko shrugged and put on a smile, mixed feelings clouding her sense of judgement. "No matter what Sakura does, Sasuke belongs with you and only you." Temari assured her and Naruko blinked.

"Your wrong. Sasuke deserves better than me." Naruko typed and the speaker repeated.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"Its scary how your eyes deseave you," was all Naruko typed before walking ahead. Temari narrowed her eyes and stopped walking.

"You coming?" Shikamaru asked and Temari shook her head.

"I have something to do. See you later," Temari said and then walked off. Two minutes later, she walked into the library and started up one of the many computers.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" A familiar voice questioned. Temari spun around and smied at Neji.

"That's none of your business, kid." She snapped and then began to type in Naruko's name. Several articles came up from different places talking about a terrible fire that killed everyone inside, but one.

"You shouldn't be snooping around in that girl's private life." Neji recommended and Temari shot him a glare.

"Shut up and go away, Neji." Temari hissed and continued to search.

"If you really want to find out information, you should talk with the guy who pulled her out of the fire." Neji suggest and Temari looked back at him in shock.

"I don't even know who he is, so how am I supposed to find him?" Temari questioned and Neji smirked.

"We all know who he is, Temari. The one who pulled Naruko from that fire ten years ago was none other than Itachi Uchiha." Neji proclaimed and Temari stared at him with wide eyes.

Naruko smiled as Sasuke joked around and had a little food war with Garra, who seemed to be winning. Before anything else, Temari ran into the cafeteria with Neji in tow.

"Sasuke, where is your brother?" Temari asked and everyone stared at her in shock while Sasuke grew stiff in his seat.

"Why do you want to know?" He finally asked and Temari grimaced while Neji tried to get out of her tight grip.

"Neji told me something about Itachi and now I want to find out if its true." Temari stated and Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I can tell you." Sasuke said and Temari groaned and then glanced at Naruko before turning back to Sasuke.

"Is it true that your brother pulled a little girl out of a fire ten years ago?" Temari asked and Naruko stiffened, eyes growing wide.

"Yea, why?" Sasuke asked and Naruko snapped her head in his direction. "What's wrong, Naru?" Sasuke asked. Naruko stared at him in horror and then ran right out of the cafeteria

"Got you," Temari whispered and then ran after Naruko. Naruko ran through the halls, bumping into lockers and crashing into walls in turns. She was out of it. Her mind was consumed with images of that night and she wanted nothing more other than to be free of life itself. Her head throbbed as the burning flashbacks filled her mind like fire on her skin...

"Naruko!" Tsunade and Jiraya called in unison as they ran into the infirmary and saw Naruko sitting down, bruises forming on her arms and one on ther right cheek.

"Are you okay, baby?" Tsunade asked. Naruko just stared, not moving an inch. "Okay, we're going home." Was all Tsunade could say as Jiraya walked out to go sign Naruko out of school.

"So, I just want to know what the fuck happened out there." Kurenai sneered and the class just frowned. "I'm not stupid, so either you all talk or make things worse on yourselves. Sasuke, would you like to be the first volunteer?" Kurenai asked and Sasuke ignored her. He was too busy worrying about Naruko. "Sasuke!" Kurenai screamed and the Uchiha stared at her in shock.

"Yes, Kurenai?" Sasuke asked.

"What happened to Naruko today?" Kurenai repeated and Sasuke frowned.

"I wish I knew, Kurenai." Sasuke whispered and Kurenai sighed.

"Can you tell me what you do know?" Kurenai questioned.

"We had been talking when Temari started asking about Itachi saving a girl from a fire ten years ago, then that's when Naruko snapped." Sasuke explained and Kurenai narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"A fire, huh?" Was all she asked... 


	7. Chapter 7

# Silence #  
"Itachi!" Temari screamed, banging on the door of the Uchiha Mansion. Itachi Uchiha, elder brother of Sasuke, opened the door and looked down at the girl with an arched eyebrow. "Can I come in? We need to talk." Temari stated and Itachi allowed her entrance.

"What is it you want to talk about, Temari?" Itachi asked, taking a seat.

"About the fire ten years ago. What happened to the little girl you rescued? Why were you by there?" Temari questioned and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I would rather not discuss that, Temari." He sneered and Temari sighed.

"I know, Itachi, but that girl is back. I need to know everything about her. I would ask her, but she's mu-." Temari started.

"I know what she is!" Itachi cut her off. "That girl has been through a lot, so do us all a favor and stop snooping around in other's personal lives." Itachi growled and Temari narrowed her eyes.

"I know you knowsomething. What is it?" She questioned. Before Itacho could say anything, there was a silent rap on the door.

"Excuse me," Itachi hissed and then answered the door. "Naruko?" He asked in shock as he stared at the girl in front of him. Naruko glared up at Itachi before socking right in the face. Temari gasped and ran over to help Itachi up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? This man saved your life!" She screached and Naruko glared.

"You were the girl from the fire?" Sasuke asked from the top of the staircase. Naruko stared up at Sasuke in shock, tears beginning to form as shr nodded. "So, that was why you ran away. Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked as he ran down the stairs and embraced the girl.

"I miss her, too." Itachi suddenly said. Sasuke looked at his brother in shock and watched as his blonde goddess fell into her elder brothers arms and cried, well, tears rolled down her face.

"Who? Itachi, what happened that day?" Sasuke asked and Itachi sighed.

"Kyuubi - my girlfriend and Naruko's older sister -, Naruto -Naruko's twin brother -, and their parents died right in front of Naruko in a huge fire. I'm sad to say this, but the fire was no accident like it was reported. No, Naruko started it." Itach informed and Sasuke and Temari grew stiff. "I didn't want to believe it, but its true." Itachi added.

"No way! Naruko is different, but she isn't a murderer!" Temari argued. Naruko clenched her fist and frowned.

"No, Temari, Naruko did do it. She stood there and watched as they died. I knew she was planning to kill herself next, so I did the only natural thing and saved her, but being mute was the drawback." Itachi explained.

"How terrible," Temari whispered, horror clear in her eyes.

"Naruko, is this true? Did you kill your family?" Sasuke asked. Naruko didn't want Sasuke to know, but she just couldn't find the strength to lie to his face. Naruko narrowed her eyes, looked Sasuke dead in the eyea with absolute seriousness, and nodded... 


	8. Chapter 8

# Silence #  
Sasuke refused to even look at her, scared of what he would see in her eyes. Naruko continued her essay, trying to distract herself of Sasuke's annoying avoidance. With a sigh, Sasuke looked back and watched Naruko as she continued her work, but he quickly looked away when she finished and looked up at him. With a frown, Naruko got up and handed Kurenai her essay before exiting the class and walking through the empty halls with a frown.

"Ready?" Itach asked, leaning back against a locker. Naruko looked back toward her classroom and nodded. "Don't worry. I'm never going to hold a grudge against you. I know why you did it, so I understand." Itachi explained and Naruko socked the closest locker, making a dent and causing her knuckles to get red.

"That's school property," an unfamiliar voice stated. Naruko spun around and gave a guilty smile at the teacher with white hair and most of his face concealed. "Anyway, we haven't officially met, yet. My name is Kakkashi and I know your Naruko, right?" Kakkashi asked and Naruko nodded.

"Okay, now, what do you want?" Itachi asked. Suddenly, a dark aura emanated from Kakkshai as his expression became serious.

"A talk," he said fermly and Naruko gave him a stiff nod.

Back in class, Sakura walked over and sat beside Sasuke with a sad look upon her face.

"Sasuke, I hate seeing you so distant. Please, tell me what's wrong, my love. I love you so much, Sasuke, and I feel like crying and screaming at the world when I see you like this. Smile. Just once," Sakura whispered, leaning against the raven haired boy as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke watched her with shock before forcing a smile.

"Don't cry, Sakura." Sasuke said as he lifted her chin so he could look into her emerald eyes. Sakura froze, her lips leas than an inch from Sasuke's. Taking the shot, Sakura closed the gap and was surprised when Sasuke returned her kiss. In astonishment, she pushed Sasuke away and stared at him in shock. Before, she would have loved to keep on going, but, now, she felt as if she was betrayong a friend.

"I can't do this," she suddenly said and ran out od the classroom, everyone watching her in shock. Ino, who was watching, smirked to herself and let out a low, yet dominant, chuckle. Like the wise ass she was, she knew all of this would happen right fron the start. Ino wasn't an idiot and she knew Sakura better than anyone.

"What are you going to do?" Yamato asked from the shadows. Naruko narrowed her eyes as she stood up.

"Get revenge," she typed. Yamato, Kakkashi, and Iruka smirked at the thought.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asked in shock when she spotted Itachi alone in the empty hallway. Itachi smiked at the pink haired girl and nodded. "What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"Picking up Naruko," Itachi answered and Sakura's eyes grew wide in utter shock.

"Why on Earth would you want to pick her up?" She asked and Itachi sighed.

"So we could go visit her family graves," Itachi replied as if it was obvious. Sakura blinked and froze.

"Her parents are dead?" She asked and Itachi nodded. "How sad. It must be hard on her." Sakura pointed out and Itachi nodded. Before long, the door across the hall opened and Naruko walkes out with a serious look in her face. Itachi narrowed his eyes and walked over to the girl.

"What is it?" He asked and Naruko took out a crimson marker and began to write up her arm.

"He's back..." She wrote and Itachi froze solid in place while Sakura walked over to them.

"Who is?" Asked the emerald eyed beauty. Naruko shook her head and gasped as the sound of the firealarm filled her ears. "A fire alarm? What a surprise." Sakura said before running back to class. Images filled Naruko's head of the fire trucks blaring their horrid sirens as they approached her house that day so many years ago.

"What do you plan to do?" Itachi asked, walking over to Naruko.

"She plans to get revenge on the man who forced her to kill her family." Iruka said as he walked out of the room with Kakkashi and Yamato close behind. Itachi smirked and placed a hand on Naruko's shoulder. "I'll be more than happy to help." He said and Naruko nodded. At that moment, classes began to leave their room to head toward the football field and Naruko spotted Sasuke. She felt as if she wanted to scream and cry because she couldn't explain to him what really had happened.

"Orochimaru better be prepared, because revenge is a bitter/sweet victory..." Naruko typed and the speaker echoed. With a sigh, Naruko looked back up and froze when she saw Sasuke suddenly lean down and plant a kiss on Sakura's lips. The blonde's breathing hitched as her eyes watered. Itachi gaspes as he watched silent teara run down the face of the blue topaz eyes girl. Without a second thought, Naruko ran in the opposite direction, leaving Itachi behind and consumed with worry. Curious, the older Uchiha looked at the area where Naruko had been looking, only to grow aggrivated when he saw the two making out. Filled with utter frustration, Itachi walked over and socked Sasuke in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke hissed and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I really thought Naru was the one, but it seems thay I was mistaken." Itachi growled and ran after Naruko.

"Naruko," Sasuke whispered, knowing full well that his elder brother was right. He had been so angry with her past self that he completely forgot the kind and beautiful woman she was in the presesnt.

"Do you plan to cry forever?" Itachi asked, walking onto the school's lawn and glancing up at the sakura tree where Naruko sat upon one of the branches. With a smile, the beautiful blonde shook her head and looked straight at the view she had of the city. Closing her eyes, Naruko slowly parted her lips and tried to force out a sound that just wouldn't come... 


	9. Chapter 9

# Silence #  
**Dream (Flashback)**

_"If the most horrible thing were ever to occur, you may take my voice so that I may never speak of lies." Naruko said, speaking with Kami in church._

_"Naruko!" Naruto called. Naruko sighed and smiled back up at the crucifix._

_"I wish you could reply. I have a bad feeling. Is everything going to change soon?" The girl questioned and then ran out of the chuch._

_"When tragedy strikes, your voice is mine. When tears are spilled for a lost love, your voice is yours. Naruko, yes, everything is going to change, so be strong and be prepared." A gentle and caring voice spoke, its voice echoing off the walls of the church. Naruko froze outside the church and took a quick look back inside._

_"That's so weird," she whispered, then shrugged and ran off to where her family awaited her. Naruto leaned back against the car while Itachi made out with Kyuubi._

_"Jeez, what took you so long?" Naruto complained and Naruko shrugged. She had never felt such an ominous feeling deep inside, but she decided that avoiding it was best. "Hey, lets ditch the love birds and go to the bat cave." Naruto suggested in a whisper. Naruko smiled, nodded, and the two ran off while the "adults" were preocupied with each others lips._

_"Have you ever had that gut wrenching feeling that something extremely bad is about to happen?" Naruko asked as she skipped through the streets with her brother at her side._

_"No," Naruto said, smiled, and ran off ahead. Naruko smiled at her brother's positive attiude, then froze when she felt a cold shiver run down her spin in fear. Someone was watching her and they didn't seem to care if she noticed them. Turning slowly, Naruko was suddenly face-to-face with a tall man with snake like eyes and pale, almost purple/green, skin._

_"W-who are you?" Naruko asked, stumbling over her words in fear._

_"My name, child, is Orochimaru." The man hissed like a rattle snake in the dead of night._

_"What do you want from me?" Naruko questioned, taking a couple of steps back and hitting her back on a tree._

_"I'm here to make you kill your own family with your bare hands." He sneered and Naruko shivered. "You see, I raped your mother plenty of times when she was younger. Either you kill them, or I'll rape her, you, and your elder sister over and over again, then make you guys watch as I torture the rest of your family. Naruko, kill them or I'll do it in a much more grusom way. Here, look at this." Orochimaru ordered as he pulled out an enchanted ruby. Being pulled in by its obvious hypnotism, Naruko smiled darkly and ran off to searcg for Naruko, her mind blank and focused on only one thing._

_"Where were you?" Naruto asked as he spotted his sister. Naruko froze and smiled at hin._

_"Nowhere in particular. Now, lets go home." Naruko suggest and Naruto nodded with a defeated sigh._

_"You little brats scared the hell out of me! Don't suddenly run off like that." Kyuubi scold as the two twins walked inside. Minato and Kushina laughed at their children as they walked in with smiles onn both their faces._

_"Leave them be, Kyuubi. The twins probably went out to have some sibling bonding." Kushina said and Naruko simply stared at her before walking away with blank eyes. It was as if she had no emotions at all._

_"Naruko?" Minato called, but the girl kept walking until she stopped at the kitchen and stared at the several bottles of gasoline. Her father worked in a mechanic shop, so it was only natural._

_"I'm going to take a shower and Naruto is going to finish his homework." Kyuubi announced from the kitchen door, then ran to the bathroom. Her parents had decided to go to their room and watch a little television before dinner._

_"Forgive me" Naruko whispered, tears running down her face as she spilled gasoline throughout her house without anyone notocing. She tossed a lit lighter in front of her parents room and then ran to do every other room and bathroom. Beforw long, the house was enveloped with screams for help and fire. Naruko stood her ground and tossed another lighter in front her room door. She waited for a death that never came..._

**Dream (Flashback End)**

Sitting up right on her bed, Naruko's breathing was hard and she was covered in sweat. After two minutes of shock, she burst into tears.

"Naru," Tsunade called as she walked into her room. "Why are there tears running down your angel face?" She asked and Naruko looked up at her and began to cry even more. Not wanting to push the subject, Tsunade hugged her goddaughter close and rocked her back and forth to sooth her broken heart.

The next day at school was lioe everu other, but when Sasuke tried to talk to Naruko, she walked away. She walked away from everyone, not wanting to speak with any of them.

"Can you guess what's wrong with her?" Sakura asked and Sasuke grimaced abd slammed his head against the concrete wall in the cafeteria in irritation.

"No, now go away." Sasuke snapped and Sakura smiled. He was back to who he once was, and she loved that most about him.

"Whatever, Sasuke. Just call me if you need a friend." She said, then walked off. Sasuke glanced up at Naruko who was picking at her food while off in a daze. The Uchiha smiled to himself as he looked over the girl's innocent features. Unknown to either teen, someone was watching them from a distance...

* * *

**Yea, I know this took long, and, for that, I apologize. Anyway, uh, I met a new friend the other day and the interesting part is that he is, in fact, mute. The part that I loved most, was the little chat he and I shared. He showed me that their are several ways to speak your mind with actually speaking it. I explained to him my story and he encouraged me to keep writing. This guy didn't use any electronics or even a pencil and paper to talk with me. He used his body and facial expressions and it was the most amazing experience in my life. I had understood every word he said and I admire his ability to never give up. Because of him, I dedicate this story to all those who are mute: you guys are the difference you make in the world...**


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting right up in her bed, Naruko clutched her chest from the pain that was vibrating through her body. It was as if she was hit by a strong electric current, her heart aching with an ominous feeling. Something was amiss, something evil had been lurking in the shadows of her life and was now haunting her.

Quickly, Naruko pulled on a clean pair of clothes, before darting out of the house and running toward- running toward…? Stopping, Naruko realized she had no idea where she was going. She knew something was wrong, but she had no idea where to go.

Closing her blue topaz eyes, she listened to the sound of the wind, letting her senses be her guide. She could hear it now, clear as day, the sound of crackling wood from a fire. Her eyes snapping open in horror, she ran as fast as she could, turning the corner, and stopped at the sight of Sasuke's house on fire, Itachi on his knees outside with tears running down his face.

It didn't take long for the blonde to realize what was going on. Sasuke was inside the house, even worse, the fire was already to strong to enter and bring him back out. This meant that he was either already dead, severely burned, or knocked out from the toxic fumes of the smoke.

**9 Hours Before**

As soon as the bell ran, Naruko walked out of the school building, her head low as her hair cloaked itself over her face like curtains. Walking out onto the front lawn, Sasuke ran in front of her and blocked her from walking off.

"What are you doing?" Naruko typed and Sasuke chuckled, smiling at her. "Sasuke, are you planning something? Just so you know, it won't work on me. I'm not going to talk to you about that night." She typed and he rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I'm over that, Naru. I just want to spend some time with you after school, like, now. How about we head out to the park and buy some sandwiches on the way there?" Sasuke suggested and Naruko arched an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out? If so, no." Was her simply reply as she smiled and flipped back her hair. At this, Sasuke frowned and glared at her. _She is a cold hearted woman_, he thought, eyeing her.

"Don't be so mean, Naru. C'mon, one date won't hurt, will it?" He asked and she stared at him. Not long ago, he was mad at her for killing her family, so something must have been up with him. There was no way he could have had a change of heart so quickly, could he?

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? One date isn't going to get you in my pants, you do know that, right?" Naruko typed, her facial expression obviously annoyed and cautious. At this, his jaw dropped in utter shock, Sasuke violently shaking his head.

"No, I don't want that either, well, not yet, but wait, wha-?" He said, obviously confused, a blush clear on his face as Naruko stared at him with wide eyes. _This guy, he's so weird_, she thought, smiling with a silent laugh.

"Your laughing at me? That's rude, young lady!" Sasuke stated and Naruko shook her head with a smile and slapped his arm playfully. "So, is that a yes?" He questioned and she nodded in defeat, allowing him to tow her toward the park without further questions.

"Your being weird, Sasuke. Tell me, why the sudden change of hearts?" Naruko typed, looking up into Sasuke's eyes and watching as they lit up at the sight of her, thus making her blush. "When you smile like that, it's creepy." She lied and Sasuke chuckled.

"Actually, I wanted to bring you out here so we can talk. I need to apologize for everything I've done to you and how I treated you over something that happened in the past. I shouldn't judge you for who you were back then, but for who you are now. Naruko, I think I'm madly in love with you." Sasuke admitted and Naruko blushed.

"Idiot, you shouldn't be saying such careless things!" Naruko typed as they reached the park and sat down on the swings. "Besides, Sakura seems to admire you a lot, so you should stay with her." She continued and Sasuke grimaced.

"I don't care if she would kill for me, because I don't love her." He growled and Naruko stared at him in shock, her eyes wide with surprise at his words. "I love having you close, Naru, and I would sacrifice the world just to hold you in my arms for even a minute." Sasuke admitted. With that said, Naruko stood and walked over to be in front of him.

"There's no need for that, Sasuke." She typed and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile. _To sacrifice the world just to feel my touch, you must be insane_, she though with a silent giggle.

"Naruko," Sasuke whispered, pulling away and looking her in the eyes. "Please, don't leave me anymore. I need you by my side, I need to know that you will always be here next to me." He pleaded and she smiled.

"I always was, Sasuke," was all she typed, pulling away and looking up at the sky. Sasuke couldn't help but admire her. Naruko was completely composed, and to Sasuke she was the offspring of beauty itself. Watching her now, he felt as if he was looking upon a silent angel.

"Now, isn't this adorable. To think my little Naruko is all grown up now. I hope you can still set beautiful fires like in the past. I had never seen a human girl set alit more marvelous flames the way you did." A familiar voice cooed and Naruko stiffened, her eyes growing wide in horror.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, standing up as Naruko spun around and stared at Orochimaru. "Wait, how do you know about the fire?" Sasuke asked, but Naruko rose her hand in front of him, causing him to be confused. "Why?" He questioned and Naruko shook her head.

"To think, after all this time, you still know what I'm capable of. Who is your friend, Naru-Chan?" Orochimaru asked, looking into the hate that blazed within the blue eyes of the woman in front of him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what business do you have with Naruko?" Sasuke asked and Orochimaru cocked his head, his interest now peaked by this stranger before him. "Well?" Sasuke urged.

"Tell me, Sasuke, do you like fire?" Orochimaru asked and Naruko tensed, her eyes wide. Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that question, but he had a bad feeling that he should answer or something bad would come from not doing so. Sighing, Sasuke looked Orochimaru right in the eyes.

"I do like fire, it's my family's element. Why do you ask?" He questioned and Naruko averted her gaze, disappointed by his answer while Orochimaru merely chuckled in pure delight.

"Yea, this is very interested indeed. The fire starter and the fire lover as mates. Now, will the fire starter be able to put out flames as well as she can start them?" Orochimaru asked, looking Naruko dead in the eyes. "We shall see," was all he said before walking away.

"I don't like that guy, he gives me the creeps. Oh well, he's gone now, so why don't we con-," Sasuke started, but shut up when he saw the pain that was clear in Naruko's eyes, a dormant pain that had now been awakened. "Naruko?" Sasuke called and she snapped out of it, putting on a fake smile.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I have to go now. Maybe we can do this again sometime, it was kind of fun to have you so close. I have some errands to run and chores to do, so see you later!" Naruko lied and ran off, her chest aching in protest.

Sasuke frowned, knowing she had been lying to protect him, and walked off. As for Naruko, even as she was running, she knew something was wrong. There was an eerie sensation crawling throughout her body. Still, she didn't listen to this feeling and kept running. That night, both went to bed without any idea of how fast fire spreads.

**Now**

It didn't take long for the blonde to realize what was going on. Sasuke was inside the house, even worse, the fire was already to strong to enter and bring him back out. This meant that he was either already dead, severely burned, or knocked out from the toxic fumes of the smoke.

"Sasuke!" Naruko cried in terror. Itachi immediately turned to look at her in complete shock, tears running down her face as she looked up at the house of the man she loved. "I'm not going to lose you, not you, not my Sasuke." She whispered, completely avoiding the fact that she was speaking, then ran right into the inferno of the crumbling house.

She screamed as her arms and legs were burned, but kept running, looking around for a sign, hoping Sasuke was okay and not dead. She refused to lose him, her precious Sasuke. He was her everything and if he died, all of the things she had done up until that point meant absolutely nothing.

"N-Naru…ko." A faint voice called as Naruko coughed, her adrenaline finally catching up to her and speeding up her pace. She darted through the halls, searching for the owner of the voice that called out to her. At last, she saw a hand popping out from under a bunch of rubble. Coughing, she ran over and began to push it off.

"Sasuke!" She cried as she dragged him out from underneath and coughed. "C'mon, you have to be okay." She pleaded, beginning to give him CPR, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Before long, Sasuke started coughing and opened his eyes. "Sasuke," Naruko whispered tears running down her cheeks as the fire grew stronger around them…

"_When tragedy strikes, your voice is mine. When tears are spilled for a lost love, your voice is yours."_


	11. Chapter 11

"Y-you can talk," Sasuke whispered and Naruko nodded, panting. It had now become unbearable, the flames overwhelming. Still, both of them clung on to each other and looked around at the deadly flames that surrounded them and were sucking out the last bit of clean oxygen they needed.

"Is this where we meet our end, Sasuke, before we can even start our beginning?" Naruko asked and Sasuke smiled, pressing his lips to hers. At this, Naruko's eyes grew wide in complete shock. "Sasuke," she whispered as he pulled away from her and looked up into her eyes.

"I love you, Naruko, and that had to be the last thing I did if we're going to die." Sasuke said and she smiled. _That had to be the last thing he did, huh?_ She mentally questioned as he wiped away her tears away with his thumb. To think she would be put in the type of situation after she finally got her voice back, but luck had never been on her side.

"I love you, too, Sasuke." She whispered, her voice cracking on the last word. What kind of messed up fate would bring these two to this? Holding each other close, they coughed and refused to stop fighting. Before long, Sasuke passed out and Naruko held him close, continuing to cry before she herself blacked out.

Had their fate always been doomed? Were these two kids, who's life hadn't even actually begun, going to just fade away with the ashes of a fire? To be put through such misery, it's a twisted and hated destiny. No one wanted their memory to vanish along with the black smoke of an ominous flame.

"The girl is in critical condition and should be taken immediately to the ICU. As for the boy, he seems to be stable, but has a broken rib. Take him to the ER and have a doctor check him out as soon as possible to remove the smoke from his lungs." The doctor murmured as he rushed Naruko toward the ICU .

"Sasuke was in there longer than her, why is she in worse condition than him? How is that even possible, doctor?" Itachi asked, running beside him as they sped toward the Burn Unit. The doctor narrowed his eyes and looked back at the medic who brought her in, also curious for an explanation.

"It's simple, sir. When the fire department finally made their way inside, they informed me that she was shielding him with her own body, letting herself become his protection from the flames." The medic said, his eyes sad as Jiraya and Tsunade ran inside, worry clear on both of their faces.

"My baby!" Tsunade cried as she ran over and ran with the doctor. Itachi stopped and walked over to Jiraya, seriousness in both of their eyes. There was so much that they wanted to say, but neither had any idea how to put it into words at that moment. Naruko was in the Intensive Care Unit and Sasuke was in the Emergency room. Nothing was going as they had planned.

"Her parents and siblings are probably looking down on me with disappointment right now. I let them down, I let her down. I should have stopped her from running into the house, but I didn't. This is all my fault," Itachi murmured, his eyes downcast. Jiraya shot a glare toward the older Uchiha and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you a complete idiot? How in Heaven's name is this your fault? Last I checked, Naruko is in control of her own actions, meaning, she chose this for herself. Unless you put a gun to her head and forced her into the house, you are not to blame. Naruko has a habit of not letting anything stop her after she's made up her mind. She's a stubborn one, that girl." He said and Itachi gave him a sad smile.

"Jiraya!" Tsunade called and both men rushed into the ICU, only to freeze at the door once they spotted Naruko. She was screaming out in agony and clutched her bed sheets. "She has a voice, Jiraya, I can hear her voice. I always dreamed that I would one day, but not like this. Not while she's in pain. I don't know what to do." Tsunade cried, burying her face in the man's chest.

"It burns!" Naruko shouted, feeling as though her back was on fire. She had third degree burns on her back in the shape of claw marks. Acting quickly, the nurses held her down as the doctor stabbed a syringe into her shoulder. Almost immediately, Naruko grew quiet and knocked out from the drug.

"Did _he_ do this?" Itachi finally mustered up the courage to ask and Jiraya grimaced. The sound of the doors opening behind them drew their attention and they all stiffened at the sight of the white haired man in front of them. Kakashi gestured his head toward the waiting room and walked off, beckoning them to follow. And, of course, they did.

"As you already know, Orochimaru wants Naruko. And now that he has her in his sights and knows her weaknesses, he'd do just about anything to get her." Kakashi said, taking a seat at one of the empty seats. The only two people that had been there had left once they sensed the tension in the room.

"Are you telling us that there is absolutely no way to save Naruko?" Tsunade asked, folding her arms over her large breasts and glaring at the man, who merely sighed and massaged his temples to sooth his nonexistent headache. "Kakashi, please, tell us what it is that you know." The older woman pleaded, practically begged.

"Naruko is a gem to Orochimaru. She doesn't know it yet, but, when he entered her mind long ago, he left some information inside her head that he no longer has. Apparently, this information is supposed to help him in the long run, but whatever it is also tips the balance of power in his favor." He explained and the others merely stood there in shock, not sure what they were supposed to say.

"Uchiha, Itachi?" A nurse called and he looked back at her. "We need your help controlling your brother. It seems, he wants to leave his bed." She explained and Itachi nodded with a sigh, following her out and toward the ER, leaving the others behind in the waiting room.

"I think it would be best if Naruko not see Sasuke anymore, for his own safety." Kakashi suddenly stated and Jiraya and Tsunade looked at him in bewilderment. "What happened tonight to Sasuke was because he knew Naruko and was her weakness. If she stays around him, she would only put him in further danger." He continued and the older two looked at each other.

"Code: Blue. Code: Blue. All available staff please report to the ICU immediately. I repeat; this is a Code: Blue, all available staff report to the ICU!" A voice said over the loud speaker. Jiraya and Tsunade took one look at each other, then darted toward the Burn Unit, where Naruko was.

"Oh my God." Tsunade whispered in horror once they arrived, Naruko's bed empty and covered in some blood from her wounds. "Where on Earth did she go?" Tsunade questioned, looking over at Jiraya. The man clenched his fist and socked the wall, furious that he had not seen this coming…


	12. Chapter 12

Naruko slid into the alleyway and stopped, panting heavily as she bled through her bandages. She needed to find something in order to cover herself up and quickly before anyone took notice of her and reported her to the police. The last thing she wanted was to be sent back to the hospital and be pinned down by everyone before she could complete her mission.

"I have to do this, for Sasuke." She whispered, kicking open the back door of an old antique store that had been shut down. Once she found herself a clean pair of clothes, she pulled on a black wig and smiled at the samurai sword that she discovered locked away in the back storage unit. "Now, all that's left is to find Orochimaru," she said, adjusting the short black haired wig before walked off…

"I found the video feed of Naruko escaping," one of the security officers stated and Itachi shot him a glare as Sasuke eyes slowly began to widen in horror. The others had decided to keep him out of the loop so that he wouldn't worry and do anything reckless that would endanger the both of them, but now the secret was out.

"Show me!" Sasuke demanded, pushing his brother away and wincing at the pain on his side. "Why didn't you tell me that she ran away, huh? Did you think that it didn't matter to me? Itachi, you have to tell me what is going on with her. She's someone truly special to me," he admitted and his older brother frowned.

"I'll go get the tape," the security said as Jiraya and Tsunade walked into the room and looked over at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was clutching his bed sheets and fighting the tears that threatened to come. Just the thought of Naruko out there alone while she was injured frightened him. He gasped as a memory flashed in his head of Naruko talking and saying that she loved him.

"Can she talk? Please, tell me that I didn't dream it all up. Can Naruko talk?" Sasuke asked and they all looked at him in shock, unsure of how to respond. Smiling, Tsunade nodded and Sasuke laughed and winced at the pain in his side. "She can talk. That means that I didn't dream it up when she said that she loved me. She really loves me," he said with a smile.

"Um, I have the tape. Do you want me to put it on?" The security asked and they all nodded. "Alright. I'm actually surprised how fast she can move with her wounds," he admitted, putting the VHS into the VCR and pressing play. Immediately, the screen turned blue, then showed everyone running out of the hallways and to the Burn Unit during the Code: Blue.

"Where is sh-?" Tsunade started, then shut up when she saw Naruko make her way out of the hallways and look up at the camera. The blonde beauty narrowed her eyes, then darted out of the glass double doors and out into the streets. They could just barely see her exiting the parking lot. "What's with that look?" Tsunade asked, frozen in place as Naruko's eyes replayed in her head.

"I think that was her way of warning you to stay out of her way," Kakashi said, startling everyone in the room as he calmly leaned back against the door jam. "Naruko may seem week and scared, but don't forget that she had the strength to murder her own family in a matter of minutes." He reminded them, closing the book her was reading and glancing over at Sasuke. "She even had the guts to pull you under her body and make herself a human shield just to protect you." He added and Sasuke gasped.

"She what?" He asked and everyone stiffened. That was the one thing that they had promised not to tell him, but Kakashi had never made such promise, so he wasn't really doing anything wrong by telling him. "Of all the things that she could have done, she used herself as a shield to protect me?" Sasuke questioned and they all nodded. "That idiot," he whispered in anger…

"Anyone wanna help a girl out?" Naruko asked, running her tongue over her glossy red lips as she walked into an alley and looked at some men who didn't seem all too friendly. She had made herself completely unrecognizable. Naruko had on red lipstick, thick black eyeliner, and foundation to conceal the scars on either side of her face. To go with her wig, she wore a black corset, black skin tight jeans, and knee-high stiletto boots. And to top off the outfit, she had the sword that she found strapped around her waist.

"My, my, what do we have here? Hmm, I could just eat you up." Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, said and Naruko laughed. If there was anything the blonde was good at, it was acting. She could pull off any emotion, not once giving away her true intentions. When she was with Sasuke, it was different; he made her drop her defenses and expose her feelings.

"Oh stop, I'm blushing." Naruko lied with a giggle, hiding her face with her hands. "I'm new in town and I heard that you worked for some real important people, one being Orochimaru." She said, her tongue rolling on the 'r' as she let her hands drop to her sides and cocked her head slightly while she stared into Kabuto's eyes. "Why don't you tell me where he is so I can speak with him?" She suggested and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you and I have some fun alone together, first?" He bargained and she smirked. Naruko was prepared to take out anyone in her way, but there were too many witnesses for her to kill him on the spot, so she did the only thing she could think of at that moment: she agreed to go somewhere alone with him. It was a bold move, but it was risky, especially in her condition.

"Have fun, you two. Try not to break her, Kabuto." One of the men screamed as the two walked off together. Naruko clutched her sword the entire time, ready to strike him down if he even dared to try and lay a hand on her. The lecherous thoughts of the man in front of her were so strong that she could practically taste the lust emanating off of him. Any other girl would have ran by now, so it was a good thing she could keep the act up.

"I hope you don't mind me being a little rough. I tend to get wild," Naruko whispered as they walked into an empty hotel room and she pushed him down onto a wooden chair. "Comfy?" She questioned and Kabuto gulped, his heart picking up speed as Naruko ran a finger seductively down her chest.

"Oh yea," he answered and she gave him a wicked grin, then looked around the room. Luckily, Kabuto was a kinky type of guy, so he allowed her to tie his legs and handcuff his hands. "Alright, now what are you gonna do to me, master?" He asked, his eyes in a dreamy type of state that kind of freaked her out.

"Now, I'm going to cut you open and rip out all of your internal organs if you don't tell me where Orochimaru is," Naruko stated, taking a seat on the bed and folding her legs with an innocent smile. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and was about to get up, when he realized that he was handcuffed and tied down. "Oh. Having some trouble there?" Naruko asked.

"You're _her_, aren't you? You're Orochimaru's precious first experiment, Uzumaki Naruko." He said and she laughed. "He said you looked fragile, but that sword at your side says other wise. I would never have guessed that you were her. I've seen a photo of you when you were six, and may I say that you have changed a lot. From blonde to black, nice. Dark colors bring out your eyes." He complimented and Naruko arched an eyebrow.

"You do know that Orochimaru will kill you, right? He isn't the type of guy to indulge people who know what he's done and who he's done it with to live, because that only means you have evidence against him. Now, if you know about me, then you must know why he had me kill my family. Question remains: do you?" She asked and he shivered at the ominous look in her eyes.

"Orochimaru resides at the temple down the street," he caved, not knowing the answer to Naruko's question. A low and terrifying laugh escaped Naruko's lips as she cut Kabuto loose and watched him stand, curious as to what he was gonna do next. "I have no other choice now but to kill myself before Orochimaru does," he whispered and Naruto gasped when he pulled out a gun and put it to his head.

"Kabuto!" She screamed, just as he pulled the trigger. "Tch. Fucking idiot," she grumbled, then pulled off her corset and stumbled toward the bathroom. "I'm one, too." She added as she turned her back to the mirror and stared at her bloody bandages. Sighing, she ripped off the dirty ones and began digging through the medicine cabinet.

It wasn't long before she found all of the supplies that she needed. Taking a deep breath, Naruko tossed the Hydrogen Peroxide onto her back and screamed out in pain as her wounds began to foam up. He whimpered and cried at the pain then quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned off her wound.

"Keep it together, Naru. You can't fall apart now." She said, rapping some bandages around herself, then pulling the corset back on and exiting the room. She was in agony, but she refused to show it or succumb to it. "I'm coming for you, Orochimaru, so be ready for me." She growled, making her toward the temple that Kabuto had spoke of…


End file.
